Harry Potter and the Puppet Master
by bethanytokitoki
Summary: Sasori is sent on a mission to protect Hogwarts and the students. He is also working with the Order of the Phoenix. will he be accepted by the Order and by the whole school enough for him to be trusted? before turning into a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

Sasori was walking down the streets of Suna making his way up to the Kazekage Tower.

He was eating at his favorite dango shop were they have this amazing recipe that makes your mouth water by just thinking about it (Of course Sasori wouldn't do that) when he was summoned to the tower for a mission.

Sasori was wearing the standard uniform for Jounin minus the head rapping and his headband was tied around his left arm. And instead of ninja sandals he wore bots that went up to his knees. And with his blood red hair, pretty much every ninja and a few civilians recognized him as Sasori no Akasuna, Scorpion of the Red Sand, the youngest shinobi in Sunagakure to have mastered the puppet skill, and also the most deadly with it.

The civilians that recognized him would never talk to him unless it was to get him to leave, his fellow Jounin would occasionally make polite conversations with him, but they just didn't want him to test his new poison on them if he ever snapped from the pressure or something like that (not like he ever would), and the children his age just didn't seem to like him, most were just jealous of his rank, some were scared of the stories they heard about him from their older siblings or their sensei's, and the ones with big egos that were his age but still either Genin or Chuunin hated him for his cold and aloof attitude to everything.

Not that he really cared about people liking him or making friends, all he really cared about was his art and going through life the best way he could.

It wasn't like he wasn't polite to people. He has a few colleges at the Jounin lounge that he would have friendly conversations with. And the people at the Puppet Brigade truly respected him. And the old lady at the dango shop enjoys his company. So he wasn't completely socially deprived, just hard to approach.

Anyway, halfway to the Kazekage tower, he wanted to be right on time so that neither the Kazekage nor Sasori were kept waiting.

It had been six years since the end of the Second Great Shinobi World War, and ten years since his parents' deaths when he was four. The village has managed to be most rebuilt, there were still some areas that weren't safe to walk in, but they were working on it.

Sasori was now at the Kazekage office and he knocked on the door.

"Enter." Said a gruff voice.

Sasori opened the door to the Kazekages office to see his three least favorite all together in one room: The leader of his village that does nothing to help the people of the village and only focuses on his power, his grand-uncle that hardly does anything besides "fishing" and annoy Sasori, and lastly his grand-mother who he hates with a passion and who didn't tell him about his parents death until she felt like it after him waiting two years for the to come home with their platoon. Thus causing his obsession over not keeping people waiting and not being kept waiting.

"Ah." Said the Third. "Right on time as usual, I see Sasori-kun."

"Of course, sir. Why would I change my way of doing things today?" Sasori said.

The Third gave a chuckle trying to appear nice and care free, but Sasori saw through his lies. "Well I suppose you wouldn't, now would you? Anyway let's get to the point of this meeting." Sasori nodded, wanting to get the pointless talking out of the way.

"A few days ago an old friend of mine named Albus Dumbledore sent me a letter asking or my assistance in some trouble he has been having in his country. He asked me to send one of my best ninja to go undercover as a student or teacher at his school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I picked you. Now I'm sure you've heard of this school, correct?" The Kazekage asked him.

Sasori nodded. It was required for Jounin to know such things. He knew all about the school, the way of life in the Outside world and Magical world and their differences, the famous and infamous witches and wizards, and he even knew most of the magical theory in spell casting, all he needed was wand. What? Even Sasori gets board sometimes.

"Good." The Third said. "Now, onto the details of the mission. You will be there for at least a year and you will be protecting the school and its students. Dumbledore will tell you the rest of the briefing when you get to his Head Quarters of his private team of loyal wizards and witches." Sasori nodded in understanding. "Alright go pack and come to the entrance ready in two hours." The wielder of steal sand told him.

"Hai."

When Sasori got home that he lived in with his grand-mother, he went strait to his room to start packing. He took of his uniform and changed into more casual clothing.

He would only bring the necessities and the things that would help him blend in with the other children. Meaning he would also have to go to the nearest civilian clothing store because he doesn't have any clothing that would look normal in that country.

He decided to make a check list of all the things he needed to bring n the mission;

***Weapons: Check**

***Photo of Parents: Check**

***Puppets: **

***Poisons: Check**

***Smoke Bombs: Check**

***Personal Items: Check**

***Clothing:**

Sasori checked everything he had on his bed over a few more times then he went to the room where he kept all of his puppets. He and his grand mother have separate room because Sasori demanded it so.

He picked out his three favorite ones: Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander.

He put them into their scrolls and put them in his room then he left to get the clothing that he was in need of.

As he was walking through the village he would get the usual glare from several civilians. Though most would stay out of his way or not notice him at all.

He didn't mind. This was the way he went about life. If it was any different then he wouldn't be able to handle it without having a mental break down.

As he entered the clothing store some of the civilian teens look at him with confusion and worry. Most were just worried. Even without his uniform on they could still tell who he was.

To make things go faster he decided to just grab a few things that were in his size not really caring what he got that much as long as he didn't look like a fool,

When he was done he went to the counter to pay for his things, the girl at the counter just stared at him, with a look on her face that Sasori couldn't really place, and she was taking all the time in the world to do it.

"Excuse me." Sasori said slightly irritated. "But could you perhaps stop staring at me?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts of whatever and started to check out the clothes he was buying; as she was doing this the silly teenagers in the background were watching and started whispering to each other.

"Hey isn't that-?" one girl started to ask but was cut off.

"Yeah, that's him." Said an older boy.

"What's _he _doing here?" the boys' friend asked.

The girl finished and Sasori paid for his clothes and turned to leave. As he walked passed them, the other teens started throwing insults at him. He didn't really care what they were saying and he could've just walked out the door without causing a scene, but than he heard the one thing that he just couldn't let go.

"Son of a bi-!"

He didn't even let the 17 year-old on the other side of the room finish as he sent a round house kick to his jaw, knowing that it would brake and would take a LONG time to heal.

He bent down and grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him in closer. "I don't care about your opinions about me." Sasori started. "You can even throw things at me and spit in my face. But don't you or anybody else talk about my mother that way."

He let go and the boys head dropped to the ground with a thud.

He turned and walked out the door leaving the foolish teens staring and glaring at him in the store.

When he got back to his house, he went to his room to finish packing.

When he finished, he looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go.

When he walked down the stairs he saw his grandmother sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up at him. "Sasori-" she started.

"Save it. I already know what you're going to say and it won't stop me from going on this mission." He said to her sternly.

"But it could be dangerous!" She said as she stood up from her chair. "Please consider how this is making me feel!" she pleaded.

"It's always about you!" He snapped back at her. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"I'm just trying to take care of you! Why won't you let me?"

"Because it's my life and I don't want you to have any part of it!"

That silenced Chiyo. She stared at him with shock as he glared at her.

"Well," she started. "If that's how you truly feel, then I suppose I can't stop you. You can go only if you give me updates every now and then to tell me how you're doing. Could you do that for me?"

He nodded and walked out the door.

Sasori walked up to the entrance and saw the Kazekage and his two guards standing there. A man with a tired face, ratty hair, and old and torn clothes stood slightly behind them.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" Sasori asked as he approached them eying the strange man with suspicion.

"No, not at all. We just got here a minute ago." The Kazekage assured him.

"Hn." Sasori grunted in acknowledgement. "Who is he?" He asked, pointing to the man.

"Oh yes!" the Kage said as he brought the man forward. "This is Remus Lupin, and he is going to escort you to your employers team Head Quarters! Isn't that exciting?"

"No."

The Kazekage sighed. "Strait to business as usual I see. Well you to better be off now. Sasori, you will be told the rest of mission briefing when you get to Head Quarters."

"Hai." Sasori answered.

"You may be off now."

The leader of the sand village and his guards walked away leaving Sasori and Lupin alone together.

"So are you all ready?" Asked Lupin.

"Yes." Sasori said influent English without an accent, this surprised Lupin slightly thinking that he would have to use a language charm like the one he was using now. He cancelled his charm and talked in English.

"Alright now would you please grab onto my arm and then we'll be off." He told Sasori holding out his arm.

Sasori decided to ask questions later and do as the man said.

As he grabbed the Lupins arm the he said "Alright on the count of three we'll be on our way. Make to hold on tight, I don't want to lose you."

Sasori saw that this man was going to get stranger and stranger every time he opened his mouth.

"One, Two, Three!"

Sasori felt like he was being tugged in all directions and then all of a sodden he was clutching to Lupins arm trying to keep his balance.

"Sasori," He looked up at Lupin as he handed him a piece of paper "Read this quickly and memorize."

On the paper was narrow writing that said:

_**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

Well I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic. And I know I made Sasori seem really hated and a little OOC but I had to to help the story progress better

~Bethany Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~[[READ]]~*~ **

**This chapter has been edited! So to those who have already read this chapter please read again or at least read the words that are in ****BOLD****. To those who are reading this chapter for the first time the bolded words don't have to be read in a different way or emphasize them. So please enjoy the story new and old readers. **

Sasori and Lupin walked down the narrow hallway to a door were there was a lot of murmuring behind it. When Lupin opened the door Sasori saw that there was a room with about 15 people inside it and at the end of the table was a very old man with twinkling blue eyes, long hair, and a long beard. Sasori knew immediately that this man was his client, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lupin!" The old man said joyfully. "I see you have brought back the young ninja without any troubles, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Lupin answered him as he sat down next to a man with shaggy black hair, leaving Sasori standing at the end of the table in front of the wizards and witches. They were all looking at him suspiciously, examining him like a wild animal in the zoo.

"So you must be the young ninja that my old friend the Kazekage sent." The old man said.

"That is correct Dumbledore-Sama." Sasori said with a deep bow earning a few surprised looks. "My name is Sasori." He added as he straitened up.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sasori. And you don't have to be so formal, just Professor will do."

As he finished talking a man with greasy black hair, crocked nose, and dressed completely in black stood up.

"Headmaster, you can't mean that this mere _child _is why you called the emergency meeting?"

Despite being called a "mere child", being injured from his last mission, and wanting to do nothing but sleep for a couple of hours or possibly even a day, he kept his cool, and was still starring forward, looking right above Dumbledore's head, hands clasped behind him, back strait, and feet shoulder width apart.

"Yes Severus, he is the reason why I called this meeting. And I can assure you, he is no "mere child", as you put it. Now I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'm just going to go right ahead to the briefing." Dumbledore looked at Sasori. "I assume that the Third told you the basics of the mission."

"Yes." Sasori confirmed.

"How much into information did he give you?"

"He informed me that the assignment would last a year and I was to protect Hogwarts and its Students." He answered emotionlessly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I see that the Third is still being too lazy to give proper briefings."

"That would correct Professor, sir." Sasori said causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Well I suppose I'll start then. You are to go undercover as a student and, yes protect the school and its students, but you're also going to do a little side job for me, have you heard of Harry Potter?"

"Yes, sir." Sasori read about him when he broke his leg and two ribs after a mission during the war and he was sent home to make room. He got very bored of having to sit in bed all day so he used chakra strings to grab a book from his shelf about famous wizards. Harry Potter was the child that defeated the "Dark Lord" fourteen years ago when he was only one year-old.

"Good. Then that will make this much easier to explain then. Well you see, last year there was a event held at Hogwarts called The Tri-Wizard Tournament which is a combination of three of the major wizardry schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Every school has one champion each to represent it, however last year there were four: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and the fourth champion was Harry Potter. Of course Harry was not supposed to enter because of the age limit so it caused many problems for him.

"In the last round in the Tournament, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were sent to a graveyard by a portkey. Waiting there was Peter Pettigrew, a loyal servant to Voldemort. He killed young Cedric right in front of Harry's eyes and trapped Harry to a statue. Peter then performed a ritual to bring back Voldemort. Harry battled Voldemort in the grave yard and got away with Cedric's body." Dumbledore finished.

Sasori had patiently listened to what the professor had told him about Harry Potter, he didn't really know why he was telling all about the boy but he had a pretty good idea of where this was going, and he didn't think he was going to like it.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is that I want you to pay special attention to Mr. Potter and guard him, which also means trying to keep him out of trouble and protecting him when he's in danger."

_I knew it___Sasori thought. _Just what I needed, a brat to watch after including the whole school and the rest of the students._

After he thought that most of the table stood up and started shouting things that Sasori wasn't trying to hear because they weren't shouting at him, but at Dumbledore.

After a minute or two Dumbledore raised his hand almost immediately the people who were shouting closed their mouths and reluctantly sat down.

"Now, I know that this comes to you as a shock that I would trust this young man with the job of protecting Harry, although I have already talked to Sirius about the matter at hand and he has given me his consent to it. Now I am in a bit of a hurry to pick up Mrs. Figg and get to the Ministry in time, so let's rap this up shall we? Sasori, you will be put in Gryffindor and you will be a fifth year so that you'll be in all of Harry's classes with him and you'll be in the same dorm as him. Do you have any questions? Unless they are important, then just ask one of the members of the Order."

Sasori thought if he had any questions that would be important, but couldn't think of any that the others couldn't answer later.

"No, sir. I have nothing to ask you." He told Dumbledore.

"Good." Dumbledore said. "You are all dismissed and I will be off now." As he passed Sasori, Sasori bowed deeply. Dumbledore put a hand on Sasori's shoulder as he straitened up. "Oh, and while your at school." Dumbledore whispered in his ear. "Don't bow or be as formal as you are now, just relax and act as a normal teenager."

Sasori nodded in understanding. This was going to be the toughest mission he has ever been on. He has to act like a normal teenager!

The Third will pay.

After Dumbledore left it got very awkward very fast, there was a lot of staring and a lot of whispering. But then a plump woman with orangey red hair stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Pleased to meet you, dear!" she said gladly. "I'm Molly Weasley; you can call me Mrs. Weasley. Now why don't we get you something to eat, would you like that dear?"

Sasori shock his head. "No, thank you for the offer though, but I'd rather much sleep." He said politely.

"Oh of course!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You _must _be tired! Sirius are there any more bedrooms?"

"I don't think so. But I suppose he could take the couch that's in the drawing room." The man with shaggy black hair, now known as Sirius, answered her back.

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh well. Come now, I'll show you to **where** you'll be staying the next **month**." She said as she led him out the dinning area and up the stairs. "On **our **way up, I need to make a few stops to wake up my children and Hermione, a friend of my youngest son, so that they'll be up and ready when Harry comes back with the news."

"Wait." Sasori said. "What do you mean 'when Harry gets back with the news'? What news? And isn't Potter already here?" He asked impatiently.

"Well right now Harry is at a hearing because he used underage magic out of school, which is forbidden, so the ministry council is having a hearing for him to tell them why he should be accepted back in Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Sasori stopped in his tracks in the stairway. "So if he is going to be expelled, why am I even here?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around to look at him. "Don't worry dear; Harry isn't going to be expelled. Dumbledore has a witness to the scene of when Harry used magic against the Dementors that attacked him and his cousin. Now come along." She said as she turned around and started walking up the stairs. Sasori started following her up the stairs again.

Sasori was still a little peeved about the whole thing, not really about the fact that there's a hearing just the fact that he wasn't told anything about it!

He needed to know these things if they wanted him to do a good job with the mission. **Next time he sees him, Sasori is going to have a little talk with Dumbledore.**

"Ah, here we are." Mrs. Weasley said as they reached the second floor. "You can just wait over there by the next staircase. This will only take a moment." She said as she headed over to the door on the right of the stairway. Sasori walked past her quickly. He heard knock on the door and opened the door. "Girls it's time to get up!" She said to whoever was in there.

Sasori heard two sounds of understanding and Mrs. Weasley left the door open and went across the hall to another door. She opened it without knocking and walked in. He heard Mrs. Weasley say something and then a loud thump. As he saw Mrs. Weasley stroll out he heard groans from inside the room. Sasori figured that Mrs. Weasley dragged one of her children out of bed, literally.

"Come dear." She said as she led him up the staircase.

As they reached the third landing, she pointed over to a door on the left side.

"Alright over there is the drawing room, you can go in and I'll be there in 5 minutes." She then went into the room across of the room he was going to be sleeping in.

Sasori ignored the sounds that were coming from that room and looked around his room. There were two desks, a couch under a window, and shelves with a lot of books and an assortment of magic items. It was not a good room to sleep in but for the next **month** it would have to do.

No longer then she said she would take, Mrs. Weasley came in. "I hope you don't mind the dust and the clutter of the room. We haven't been able to clean this room very much."

"No, it's fine." Sasori assured her. He didn't care at all as long as he got some sleep! Why can't anyone understand that!

Mrs. Weasley nodded and conjured up a pillow and some blankets. "There you are dear. Now get some sleep; you look dreadful!"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Sasori said,** ignoring her comment.**

She smiled at him and then soon left and Sasori sighed in relief. Finally he can relax!

The first thing he did was getting out of his armor and shoes, and put on a white muscle shirt and black sweat pants. After that he slowly took off his bandage on his left side of his waist that was stained with dried blood. He got injured this morning during a mission and he was meaning to go to the hospital to have it properly looked at and stitched after he had a bite to eat but he got assigned to this mission before he got the chance to do so.

It wasn't too deep but it was a pretty long slash, **so it can still be harmful if not careful**. Right now he was holding it together with chakra string stitches, but they weren't going to hold for long. Some of it already came undone when he got worked up in the store. He dug around in his bag till he found a clean bandage. As he rapped it around his waist, he resisted from hissing in pain.

_Hopefully it won't get infected. _Sasori thought as he finished rapping it and pulled down his shirt. _**I'm going to have to be more careful until I get it looked at. **_

He closed **the curtains so the sun won't wake him up later **then climbed underneath the covers.

Mrs. Weasley made him feel strange. He couldn't really understand it but she just gave him a tight felling in his chest when she called him dear.

Sasori decided that it was nothing to worry about for now and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N YAY! Second chapter done! Oh and I got my first flame! YAY! **

**So yeah I'm really happy with how this story is coming. I'm not completely sure on how I'm gonna finish it so suggestions are always welcome! Also tell me if I made any grammar mistakes because I is STUPID homeschoolar and wouldn't really know.**

**Also I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as I have time.**

**So I love you guys a lot and thank you for the reviews and just for reading this in general.**

**Bethany Toki-Toki **


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori woke up the next morning groggily, confused as to where he was.

'_Oh right._' He thought. '_I'm on a mission in London to protect some brat._'

He wondered how long he had slept thinking it must have been at least around eight or nine when he got here. He looked outside the windows and it looked to be around 2. 

It was strange that he was feeling this weird when he had only slept for a few hours?

Sasori decided to just not worry about it and to get started on getting ready for the day.

He went into the light work out regimen he did every morning to start the day.

50 pushups  
70 sit-ups and crunches  
And 100 jumping jacks

Ah yes, nothing like a little bit of exercise in the morning to wake up your senses.

Sasori had just finished when he heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, who is it?" he said uncertainly.

"Oh good! You're awake!" it was Mrs. Weasley. "Well when you are ready come down and I'll give you something to eat. If you want to take a shower the bathroom is up the stairs and it's the second door to the right."

"Okay, thank you." he said, trying his best not to upset her. He actually really liked Mrs. Weasley. She was nice him even though she didn't know. And she didn't seem to be trying to hard either. He didn't want to ruin it by being rude to her.

"No problem, dear." he heard her walk away and go down stairs.

Sasori gathered up some clothes and went up the stairs to the bathroom. He striped off the clothes he was wearing and carefully unwrap the bandage from his wound. It started to throb when he was working out and now he saw that the cut had opened up again. The blood stained the bandages with a long red streak. Okay so no more morning work out for a while.

He got in the shower and let the warm water wash over him. It was kind of making his wound sting but it was something that couldn't be helped.

This mission was going to be a trying one, what with most of "the Order" not believing that he could do the job. They probably thought he was some sort of spy or something who was going to destroy them from the inside. He sort of wished that they were more like Mrs. Weasley; she made him feel this homey feeling inside of his chest. He wished there were more people like her in the village.

Contrary to popular belief, Sasori didn't like to be a jerk or to kill people on the battle field. He wishes he could be like a normal teenager and have friends. But he is a shinobi and if he had friends, he would just hurt them when they found out what monster he was.

He stepped out of the shower, re-bandaged himself thinking he should really get this wound checked soon, dried he hair, brushed his teeth, made his hair some what presentable and got dressed in a short sleeved under armor shirt and navy blue cargo pants. He walked out of the bath room and down the stairs.

He put his things back in his bag in the room he was staying in and made his way to the room that he was in last night. As he opened the door he noticed two things; the room was empty (much to Sasori's liking) and there was a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen area of the room. He saw sitting on the stove was a big pot that Mrs. Weasley was stirring.

"Well hello there, sleepy head." Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from her cooking.

_Why did she call me that?_ Sasori thought to himself.

Mrs. Weasley poured something liquidy into a bowl. "Here you go, Sasori. Take that over to the table and eat your stew over there." She handed the bowl of "stew" to Sasori with an eating utensil that he believed was called a spoon.

Sasori walked to the table and sat down. He started eating his stew and found it be rather good. Sure it was no dango, but it could very possibly be up there with it. He didn't realize how hungry he was because, before he knew it he had eaten two bowls of stew and was working on a third.

"My goodness," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched him eat from the seat beside him. "I suppose I really should have woken you up sooner if I had known you were going to be this hungry."

Sasori wondered what she meant when she said this. "What do you mean? I wasn't asleep for no more than 6 hours."

"Oh no, no, no. You were sleeping for a long time dear." Mrs. Weasley admitted to him.

Sasori put his spoon down and looked her in the eye and asked, "How long was I sleeping?"

"I believe around a day and a half."

"What?" Sasori exclaimed, nearly standing up in his chair, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Well I tried to, but you just would not wake up. Now it's nothing to worry about, just finish your stew. If you want another bowl you can help yourself." Mrs. Weasley said as she stood and walked into another room.

Sasori couldn't see how calm she could be right now. Didn't she understand that his sleeping in could've been a huge problem if the enemy had attacked? And how on earth did he sleep for nearly two days? Did the previous mission drain him that much? Was it because of the time change?

_This mission just isn't going how it's supposed to be going at all. _Sasori thought. _I'm getting the feeling that nobody is taking me seriously enough._

As Sasori was thinking this he didn't notice the three teens that were staring at him until one of them decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me?" It was a girl's voice. As soon as he heard it Sasori jumped in his seat and turned his head towards the voice. What he saw were two boys and a girl standing in the door way of the dining room just about five feet from him.

_How did I not notice them till now? _Sasori thought. _I'm I losing my touch already?_

"Who are you?" The girl asked Sasori. "I've never seen you before."

The girl was short, with bushy brown hair and a slight over bite Sasori observed, her face was also a little red. Had she been running? She wasn't overly pretty but she wasn't bad looking either. Sasori supposed you could call her cute.

Sasori then looked over the boys then. The tallest one had red hair and was glaring at Sasori, seemingly trying to burn a hole into his head with thought. Sasori then realized this was most likely one of Mrs. Weasleys children.

Sasori turned his attention to the other boy. He was skinny and shorter then the other boy but taller then the girl by a good few inches. He had black hair and bright emerald green eyes behind large circular glasses. He was giving Sasori a cautious, yet quizzical look, seemingly trying to figure him out.

Sasori turned his attention back to the girl who had just spoken. He thought about how he should reply to her. Should he tell her flat out or be subtle? He decided to go with subtle.

"It is polite to introduce yourself first before asking another persons name." He said.

Yeah. They were going to take that well.

"Hey!" The red haired boy said. He seemed as though he was going to get into Sasori's "personal bubble". Sasori was about to rise when the girl stopped the boy.

"Oh stop it, Ronald." She scolded him. "He has a point." She looked at Sasori then and extended her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger."

Sasori looked at her hand. Was he supposed to take it? He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He then took her hand in his. "I'm Sasori." He said, looking Hermione in the eye. Did her face get redder? Weird.

"Um, pleasure to meet you Sasori." Hermione said cheerfully. She then turned to the boys. "Well go on! Introduce yourselves!"

_She is rather pushy. _Sasori thought. _But, that's not really a bad thing._

The red hair boy looked at Hermione with an incredulous look on his face.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Hermione asked him. "Oh bother! This," Hermione said to Sasori while jabbing her thumb at the red head "is Ron Weasley." Ron gave a 'Hey!' at that but neither Sasori nor did Hermione pay much attention to him. "And this," Hermione gestured toward the other boy "is Harry Potter."

_Well this meeting just got more interesting_. Sasori thought. He looked to Harry and observed him more carefully this time.

He looked into Harry's eyes and saw the pain that lay in them. He could see all of Harry's anger and frustration on the surface. And along with that Sasori could tell that this kid was going to give him trouble.

"Great." Sasori said unenthusiastic. He decided to g back to eating his stew.

Sasori saw out of the corner of his eye somebody coming around the table and he saw that it was Harry coming around and sat in front of him.

"What do you mean by 'great'?" Harry asked him hotly crossing his arms over his chest.

_Wonderful. _Sasori thought. _He's sassy. Just what I needed. Well I guess I should just put down my spoon and stop eating._ And with that Sasori sighed, looked down at his bowl of yummy food longingly, and regretfully pushed it aside.

"Well," Sasori said propping his elbows on the table and folding his hand so he could rest his chin on them, "I can tell that you are going t give me trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked once again hotly.

"You just answered that." And with that Sasori grabbed his almost empty bowl and went up into the kitchen to get another serving. When he came back he saw Hermione now sitting in the chair in front of his and both boy's sitting on either side of her.

_Why do I feel like I'm walking into an interrogating room? _Sasori thought as he sat back into his chair, eyeing Hermione's smiling face. _This doesn't look good for me._

He decided to just finish eating his stew and go back to his room for a while. Maybe find Mrs. Weasley to see if she needs anything. This house is pretty dirty and Sasori wouldn't mind doing a D-ranked mission to help-

"So Sasori, where do you come from?" Hermione asked.

_I should've run when I had the chance._ Sasori thought.

"Japan." Sasori said shortly wishing that he was more prepared for this. _With most interrogations you know when you're going to be interrogated and create a back story of some sort or false information._ Sasori thought. _But with this girl it jumps right into it. I've got to be careful with what I say around her. She's clever, very clever._

"Wow! That's fascinating!" She said truthfully. "What's it like there?"

_Hmm…How should I answer this? _Sasori thought. _If I keep talking about Japan, a place I've never been to at all, I might slip up and she could catch it. I still don't know how much she knows of Japan, she might not know much at all, but still. Obviously I can't tell them about Suna but I can't pretend I live in Japan. Hmm, I am in a pickle. Oh I've got it!_

"I don't really live in Japan much. I'm just from there. I live in a desert." Sasori said hoping she won't ask which one. Luckily for him she didn't. She instead asked questions like:

"What's the climate like? How's it different from Brittan?"

"Do you see a lot of lizards?"

"Have you ever been stuck in a sand storm?"

"What kind of food do you eat there?"

And many more like them. All of which Sasori answered truthfully because he saw no hurt in them and they didn't give anything personal away. Some of her questions were a little hard to answer because they were just so bizarre. Like one she asked him if he ever got attacked by mummies. How was he supposed to answer that one?

During this little interrogation Sasori had come to find that Hermione was asking these questions solely because she wanted to learn. He could tell that she was the kind of girl that wanted to know everything she could a subject and when she was done with that, she kept searching deeper so that she could learn more. Sasori liked that about her.

He could tell from the looks on Harry and Ron's faces that they were bored and were only half listening at times. They obviously had nothing else to do other then sit and listen to their friend ask questions to a guy that they didn't trust nor particularly like.

Sasori at this point was getting rather bored too. By now he was absentmindedly answering questions and playing with his now cold food, which he only realized he was doing when Hermione asked a question he almost answered truthfully.

"So If you live in a desert, what are you doing in England?"

"I'm on a mi-"Sasori sat up strait and caught himself from almost giving away information that he wasn't allowed to give away yet. He stared at Hermione in shock with a hand over his mouth.

_Okay, that was close. Is this place causing me to lose all of my Shinobi training? Okay Sasori stay calm. She is just a civilian who doesn't know any better. You are in control of your mind and body, she can't make you give out information you don't want her to know yet._ With that Sasori took some deep calming breaths. _Alright Sasori, you are fine, just lie and make it believable._

"Uh, no particular reason really." Sasori said mentally kicking himself. _Yes, because that is so believable and she totally won't ask anything more._

"No particular reason?" Hermione repeated in a voice that told Sasori that she wasn't buying a word he was saying. "You expect me to believe that you left your home and family and came to England for 'no particular reason'."

"Uh well." Sasori said as he looked around the room, anywhere but her eyes. He noticed that Harry and Ron were taking interest as well. _I think right now would be a good time to make a break for the exit. _"I got to go." And with that Sasori made a break for the door and raced up the stairs. He ran into the room he was currently staying in and shut the door. He plopped onto the couch and ran a hand over his face.

_Dang, I really need to be careful around that Hermione girl, she's too smart. And man, did I really almost give away information I wasn't aloud to give away yet? I think I should meditate for awhile._

And with that Sasori settled into a more comfortable position and relaxed into his mind and sorted out his thoughts.

**(A/N) well hello there old friends! What has it been? A year since I wrote? Yup yup yup! Sorry about that, at the end of the school year last year life was pretty hectic; finishing up school, dance stuff, injuries. Then at the beginning of the summer my computer totally went wacky and didn't get it fixed till like September and we found out it had 12 viruses on it and I was also busy with physical therapy.**

**It's funny how many of you guys thought that I had abandoned this story. Just so that it's out there I don't plan on abandoning this anytime soon. I'm going to try to get this done before junior year of high school. Thanks to those who thought I was abandoning it though. You are the reason that this is up.**

**Well that is all I have to say. Please review or send a private message if you want to share any ideas.**

**~Bethany Toki-toki**

**P.S. Check out my tumblr if any of you guys have one. It's at my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori drifted out of his meditative state four hours later. He stretched his arms up, cracking his back in the process. After hearing the satisfying sound, Sasori decided to look around the house he was in. He might as well, seeing as he didn't really have anything else to do.

He went out into the hall and went up the stairs to his right. He reached the landing and saw that there was only one room on it. He looked in the room and almost jumped out of his skin. There sitting in the room was some sort of animal, sleeping. Sasori couldn't quiet explain it. It looked like a bird but it was huge!

'Where on earth did these people get such a creature?' Sasori thought to himself. 'And how on EARTH did they get it into this house?'

"Sasori?" Said a voice behind him.

Sasori spun around startled and came face to face with Lupin.

"Lupin-san!" Sasori said exasperatedly, his shoulders slumping. He hadn't realized he was so tense. He tried to get more relaxed and looked at Lupin. "How are you?" Sasori asked awkwardly trying to be civil.

"I'm good." Lupin said back to him good-naturedly. "I heard from Molly that you had a run in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. How did that go?"

"It went alright I guess." Sasori replied. "The girl, Hermione, she sort of made it feel like I was being interrogated."

At that Lupin chuckled, tipping his head back as he did. He looked back at Sasori. "She is just a curious and bright girl. You've got to be careful of what you say around her and how you act, or she will figure out things you don't want her to find out, Trust me."

Sasori wondered what he meant by that. But now Sasori was positive that he needed to watch himself around Hermione. He looked up at Lupin and asked him something that had been on his mind ever since he got to this room.

"By the way," Sasori said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Lupin said as he came out of his thoughts. "Oh, sure."

Sasori leaned in close to Lupin and pointed to the creature in the room "What is that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Lupin looked over Sasori's shoulder. "Oh that's Buckbeak, Sirius's hippogriff."

"Who Sirius? And what's a hippogriff?" Sasori asked him. He hadn't ever heard of a hippogriff before. Most likely because he never was that interested in learning about magical creatures.

"Sirius owns this house. He offered it to Professor Dumbledore as head quarters. He is also Harry Potter's godfather." Lupin informed him. "And a hippogriff is basically a mix between an eagle and a horse. They are very proud creatures and demand respect. This hippogriff once nearly ripped a boys arm off a few years ago just because he called Buckbeak names. Because of that, Buckbeak was to be put down but Harry and Hermione rescued him and gave him to Sirius to escape on."

"Wait." Sasori said. "Why did Sirius need to escape?"

"That's a very long story," Lupin said with a sigh "But I guess the shortened version would do. About 14 years ago Sirius was framed for a murder he didn't commit. He was sent to the wizard prison Azkaban and he stayed there for 12 years until he broke out. He went to the school to see Harry. But he was caught. But Harry rescued him and gave him Buckbeak so he could escape." Lupin finished. "Did that make any sense?"

"A little. Obviously you left out a lot but the shortened version works too." Sasori told him.

"Do you want to pet him?" Lupin asked him.

"Who? Sirius?"

"No." Lupin said with a chuckle. "Buckbeak."

Sasori contemplated this. He looked at the great creature. It was beautiful, for sure, but very deadly. He examined the razor like talons and sharp beak.

'This thing almost killed a boy because it was insulted.' Sasori thought about how many times he has ticked somebody off by just breathing.

"Um, no." Sasori said. "No I'm good. I like having both my arms firmly attached to my body." He emphasized this by crossing his arms in front of him.

Lupin laughed at this. "I understand. I felt the same way when I first met Old Buck." Lupin then good naturally elbowed Sasori in the side.

Right into his injury.

Sasori's wince was small, but Lupin still saw it.

"Sasori? Are you alright?" Lupin asked.

"I'm fine." But his eyebrows were frowned in discomfort. 'Man that stung! I need to clean the wound again.'

He made way for his room. But before he got far Lupin jammed his elbow into Sasori's side again. But much harder.

Sasori silently screamed as he doubled over clutching his side 'ow ow ow okay not cool.' He thought. 'This wound really needs to heal up.'

"I've heard about what ninjas do, you know" Lupin said to him. "I've heard about that they are master at torture, both in giving and receiving."

"I told you I'm fine!" Sasori said sharply at him.

"No you're not!" Lupin said to him just as sharply. "I know that a ninja can handle a hit that I just gave you like nothing."

"What would you know about ninjas?" Sasori said smartly to him straitening up, trying to look more intimidating, even though Lupin was taller then him.

"I know that Voldemort used them in the last war." Lupin told him. "I fought them myself. I even interrogated them." Lupin then sighed. "I also know when someone is in pain. Please Sasori, let me help you."

Sasori felt a little bad. Lupin was trying to help him. And here he was being a jerk.

"Okay." Sasori said to him quietly. "But you can't tell Mrs. Weasley."

He took Lupin to his room and closed the door. The both sat down on the coach and Sasori showed Lupin his injury.

"Sasori." Lupin said slightly exasperated. "That looks pretty bad."

"It's not that bad." Sasori said.

Lupin gave him a deadpanned look, he then took a closer look at the cut.

"How did you get this?"

"I was on a mission and my team and I were confronted by the enemy. In the fight I misjudged a dodge and got slashed."

"Was this the day when you left the village with me?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Sasori said.

"You ninjas are idiots, I hope you know that."

"I've been told before."

Lupin sighed. He then summoned medical supplies with his wand and went ahead with cleaning the wound.

"Are you a medic wizard or something?" Sasori asked after awhile.

"Not really." Lupin said moving to start with the stitches. "I'm just...accident prone I suppose you could say."

They then went into a silence while Lupin worked.


End file.
